


Hitching

by Lightspeed



Series: Monstrous Intent [13]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Sex, Faun!Scout, Fauns & Satyrs, Knotting, Large Insertion, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf!Demoman, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick full-moon tryst in the desert finds Demoman and Sniper with an unexpected guest, and in need of a way to buy his silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitching

Sniper clenched his teeth, arching and clinging to the desert dirt, fingers digging in to mirror his knees, spit dripping from his lips to the dry dust beneath him. He was full, so full, so agonizingly, blissfully full. Stretched wide with Demoman's cock inside him, the thick knot of muscle at its base keeping him firmly rooted in the gibbering human beneath him as the werewolf thrust into him, hard and shallow. Rough pants and grunts, somewhere horrible between canine and human, filled the bushman's ears, making him dizzy as they always did. Light, careful bites rained down on his shoulders as both men whimpered, nearing completion.

Husky growls rolled from Demoman's throat, the great wolf bearing down on Sniper, his hips picking up speed as he rocked into him, slamming in over and over until finally stalling out with a howl, emptying himself inside of the shuddering human.

Grabbing hold of his cock, Sniper tugged furiously, feeling heat flood into him and pressure grow, the knot keeping Demoman's high-volume load from escaping. He cried out hoarsely as he came over his hand, going limp with exhaustion, barely able to support his bottom in the air, still firmly stuck on the werewolf's overlarge erection.

Demoman tugged a clawed hand under Sniper's belly, holding him up as his knot began to soften slowly, come leaking out of the bushman and down his thighs, making him shiver. He panted, whimpering what he wished could be words of encouragement, of compliment, of adoration. Unable to form such sounds in his monstrous throat, he settled for soft rumbly pup sounds that he knew Sniper found endearing. Rolling them onto their sides, he held the bushman close as he waited to be able to disengage.

“Holy shit, I wasn't just hearin' shit,” came a familiar voice from behind the stone wall the two lovers had tucked themselves behind, some modicum of privacy out in the dusty dunes. It was Scout, his antlers peeking around the corner followed by the rest of his head, eyes wide. “A fuckin' werewol—SNIPES?”

“Bloody 'ell,” Sniper grumbled, clapping a hand over his face and yelping as he realized it was the one still sticky with his own ejaculate. He didn't remove it, trying to ignore his transgression. “Scout, what are you doing 'ere?”

“Well I was lookin' for you, since I was kinda hopin' to get laid an' none 'a the guys are up for it right now, so I followed your tire tacks. An' then I started hearin' these weird noises. You yellin', an' then growlin' an' barkin' an' then a howl, an' I figured you might be in trouble! So I ran after the sound an', well, I didn't expect to find you gettin' fucked by the Wolfman,” the faun explained, digging into the dirt with one hoof, his eyes focused more on the great beast than the man he penetrated.

“Yeh, well, thanks for the concern, I suppose. But there's a reason I head out on me own, mate.” Sniper removed his hand, wiping his face with his forearm and a grumble.

“But you take Demo with you all the time! Where is 'e, anyway?”

Demoman snorted, tugging Sniper closer and narrowing one eye in response.

“Demo? Holy shit, one eye, yeah, you're Demo, aren't you? You're a freakin' werewolf? Demo's a freakin' werewolf?”

“Yes, now shut it,” Sniper barked. “I wasn't lyin' when I told you you weren't alone in the whole bein' supernatural thing, mate. But Demo likes to play it close to the chest. Not everyone's keen on 'avin a werewolf livin' with 'em, yeh?”

“I guess, but, wow that's really wild! How long've you been like this, man?”

Demoman looked to Sniper with a withering glance, and a soft whine.

“Been this way 'is whole life.”

“You can't talk?”

The great wolf shook his head.

“Aw man, that sucks. But wow, that's freakin' amazin'! Shit, now I get why Snipes always looks forward to the full moon,” Scout chuckled, leaning back against the stone wall.

His afterglow ruined, Demoman couldn't help but be comforted by Scout's nonchalance about the whole situation. It was nice to not be feared, though in Scout's case it might be more a mixture of ignorance and foolish bravado than anything. He smiled as best he could with his lupine muzzle, trying not to shudder as he felt his knot finally begin to soften in earnest, and his seed come spilling out of Sniper. The whimpering gasp the bushman let out did nothing to help his situation, either.

“Holy shit did he just--”

“No, we've been done for a bit,” Sniper interrupted, quivering a little as he felt his thighs grow slick. “Knot's finally shrunk back down.”

“Knot?” Scout asked, instantly curious.

“Yeh, ah,” the bushman hissed a little as Demoman finally slid free, softening quickly now that he'd unknotted. “It's a dog, wolf, sorta thing. Prick has a, sort of wad of muscle that expands, at the base of the shaft. Keeps a partner penetrated, and keeps come from gettin' out. Supposed to help impregnatin' sheilas, but it's bloody wonderful regardless,” he explained, a little breathless, soreness beginning to creep in quickly.

“Shit, so it's bigger at the bottom?”

“Yeh.”

“Sounds pretty hot.”

“I'd say so,” Sniper chuckled, reaching up to scratch at the back of Demoman's ear. “Now, mate, I know he can't say it, but I'm goin' to. You can't tell the team about Demo. Right? 'e tries to keep the family curse on the down-low. It could cost 'im 'is job, possibly 'is home if the wrong people catch wind.”

“Oh shit, your secret's safe with me, man.” A smirk crossed the faun's face. “On one condition.”

“Condition? Scout...”

“I just want a turn.”

“What?”  
“Demo. I want a turn. Whadda ya say, tall, dark, and furry? I'll keep your secret for sure, but I want a nice big werewolf cock in me in return.”

“You're bloody serious?”

“Snipes, I'm a fertility spirit. We've been over this, man.”

Demoman squinted at Scout for a long moment before looking down to Sniper, who grinned up to his lupine lover.

 

*

 

Scout's forehead dug into the dirt, his antlers scraping the ground as he clawed the dust, his whines high and strained. His breath hissed through his teeth, hitching with each rock of his body, each thrust of Demoman's, filling him fuller than he thought possible, stretching him and making him ache as his knot began to expand, locking them together.

“Sweet fuckin' Jesus!” the faun cried, quivering, his tail stalling in its excited wagging as Demoman spread him open. “Holy fuck!”  
“You alright, mate?” Sniper asked, barely able to move from the pile of limbs he has collapsed into, watching from the side.

“Fuck yes I'm alright,” Scout gasped, “but what it's like for you, it's like a jazillion times that for me, shit. I just-- fuck-- Demo, man, aah, you gotta move. Don't stall out, keep fuckin', please!”

Demoman whimpered, apprehensive.

“Fuck me, wolfman!”

With a soft laugh, the werewolf resumed his movements, short, hard thrusts taking place of he long, agonizing ones that had assailed Scout prior.

“Oh god this is the best fuckin' thing,” the faun whimpered, crumpling in on himself under the assault, tugging relentlessly at his cock. “Don't stop, never stop, fuck!”

Scout's hungry lowing reverberated off the dry rocks, thrumming through Sniper in harmony with Demoman's lupine snarls. It was a beautiful, perverse chorus that made his stomach do flips, and his body wish he could get hard again so quickly. The great wolf bearing down on the slim faun, a creature so much smaller, so much more delicate, and using him roughly to both their delight, was an image that would be burned into Sniper's mind forever.

Quivering, shaking, Scout's tail began to wag again in earnest, and soon, Demoman seized hold of one antler, burying himself in as deep as he could go and howling his conquest to the desert sky as he filled him, spurting volumes of hot come inside the shuddering faun, who responded by spilling his own seed into the dust with a deep, guttural sound.

Collapsing under Demoman's weight, Scout yelped upon finding himself still attached, still knotted firmly, his insides full and his bottom aching. Scooped tight by the great wolf, he allowed himself to be hugged close as Demoman rolled onto his back to let him lay comfortably until they could separate.

“Secret safe?” Sniper asked, grinning.

“Fuck yeah,” Scout breathed, staring up at the sky with unfocused eyes, his hands idly petting at the thick, dark fur beneath him, Demoman's laughter shaking him about.


End file.
